Daughter of El
by Archer83
Summary: Led by a determined general and brilliant scientist, the last survivors of a doomed world travel across an ocean of stars to reach a new Galaxy in hopes of a fresh beginning, untainted by their society's past. But a distress call from a world named Mindoir, and the rescue of a newly orphaned young girl, will have many unforeseen consequences. Original story idea by Nomad-117.


**Daughter Of El **

By

**Nomad-117, Archer83 and Vergil1989 the Crossover King **

**Summary: **Led by a determined general and brilliant scientist, the last survivors of a doomed world travel across an ocean of stars to reach a new Galaxy in hopes of a fresh beginning, untainted by their society's past. But a distress call from a world named Mindior, and the rescue of a newly orphaned young girl, will have many unforeseen consequences.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately none of us own Mass Effect or Man of Steel. We all really, REALLY wish we did though.

**Authors Notes: **_Archer83: Vergil and I gladly give Nomad-117 all the credit for coming up with the core ideas for this story. This truly is his story, we just helped him bring it to life. Enjoy! _

_Nomad-117: Hi Guys, I am the new apprentice author guy of those two awesome writers!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Archer83: What he means is, this is his first story. So go easy on the constructive criticism please : ) _

**Chapter 1: An Ideal Of Hope**

In the inky black of space, a massive vessel cruises past distant stars, carrying its precious cargo to safety. This ship,a colony transport, is the last symbol of hope for a doomed world. Its cargo; just under twenty thousand survivors. Those lucky few, chosen to represent a suitable cross section of their society, most of whom peacefully lay in stasis pods, waiting for the day when they would be awakened to a new home.

They could mainly thank two men for their continued survival, a gifted scientist, and the renowned leader of their military. Only these men, and those that had rallied to their cause, had seen their governing council's faulty logic for what it was. With most of the planet's armed forces on their side, no one attempted to stop the ambitious construction project once it had started. Their naive leaders saw an opportunity to rid themselves of this vocal minority without the need for violence, and so let them leave their star system without further argument. It was not long after the ship's departure that its sensors picked up a massive burst of energy from its planet of origin. Those aboard, who forewent stasis in order to watch over the rest of their fellow travellers, were proven tragically correct as they watched their homeworld be obliterated before their eyes. They mourned, and then set a course for a distant galaxy to seek out a new home for those under their protection.

As they and their small crew guided their vessel to this new galaxy of possibilities, just how advanced the local species were became abundantly clear. Galaxy spanning empires used an unique form of intergalactic transportation which allowed them to rapidly traverse tens of thousands of lightyears instantaneously. Finding a safe home for their people would merely require choosing one of the many suitable systems a vast distance away from these 'Relays' as they were called, and the clusters of stars surrounding them. For an endeavor of this magnitude, all had gone surprisingly well up to that point. Then one of their scout ships had picked up a distress call coming from a nearby cluster, a small colony was clearly under attack.

General Dru-Zod left the command deck and marched after his overly moralistic colleague, trying his best to contain his frustration. "Jor-El...this is madness! I will not allow to you to expose our tenuous situation to the primitive species of this galaxy! We can not endanger the last of our people just so you can give into this foolish whim!"

"You would have me ignore those pleading to be saved from a grisly death, if not far worse? If that is the manner in which you expect our precious few survivors to act, then what was the point of our escape from Krypton in the first place Zod?"

Zod frowned at this, the warrior in him agreeing with the compassionate scientist, but he knew his duty demanded more of him. "Jor-El, can't you see that you endanger everyone through your reckless actions?"

"I will not stand idly by while innocents suffer Zod, I shall take one of our transport shuttles and every willing soldier with me to assist them."

The General nodded in agreement, knowing that it would be far easier to join Jor-El in his madness than talk him out of it. "Even if we fail we will not endanger our people. Acceptable."

"We? Careful my friend, I fear the seeds of a conscience may be growing within you." Zod merely gave an annoyed grunt as they made their way to the hangar deck.

From the shadows of the hallway, an unexpected voice spoke up. "I would like to accompany you, Jor-El. The General knows better than to place himself in any possible danger without me by his side."

Both men turned, surprised to find Sub Commander Faora-UI standing in the shadows, watching them. She was, as always, the picture of a perfect soldier. "While I am confident we should be able to deal with this rabble Jor-El is so _offended _by, your presence would be appreciated Sub Commander. Someone has to keep him alive after all."

Jor-El gave the younger officer a grateful nod before glancing back at his comrade with a smirk. "You just know that Lara would hunt you down after my unfortunate demise."

"This is likely true." Zod merely gave a nod of agreement, knowing just how fiercely loyal his friend's wife could be.

The General quirked an eyebrow at Faora's razor thin smile. "I have already prepared the transport and a squad of soldiers, they are waiting in hangar bay one General."

Zod just sighed and gave a slight shake of his head as they entered a nearby lift. "I see you already predicted one of my rare defeats. Nicely done, Sub Commander. Let us proceed then."

"I also made arrangements that Jor-El´s armor shall await him in the hangar bay, General." Faora informed him while pressing the button for the lowest floor.

"Thank you, Commander, but if you will excuse me I have to inform my wife." Jor-El answered the obviously competent Commander, and took his communicator out of his pocket. He then proceeded to press some buttons on the device before a small metallic replica of his wife's head appeared.

"Jor?" Lara asked, surprised, a knowing frown on her face the instant she saw her husband badly hiding his obvious concerns from her. "Jor, what is happening? And don't tell me everything is alright."

"Lara, we intercepted a distress signal. General Zod, along with some of his forces as well as myself, will try to assist." Jor-El explained as calmly as he could given the circumstances.

"Jor, why must you go? I'm sure the good General and his people are more than up to this task."

"These humans are a relatively primitive race, and while the General is a great tactical thinker, I believe I would be better suited to provide assistance with any diplomatic situations that may arise." A wry grin appeared on Zod's face at the overly polite backhanded compliment.

While his compassionate and stubborn nature was what had drawn Lara to Jor in the first place, she also knew those same qualities would make it impossible for her to change her husband's mind once he had committed himself to a course of action. "Jor, please, be careful."

"I will." Jor-El said solemnly.

"Promise me that you will come back Jor, I can't raise Kal without you, he needs his father."

"I promise you, nothing shall stand between us." Jor-El said that with such conviction that even Lara was surprised. "Look after Kal until I return." Jor-El told his wife with a little smile on his face, as the three exited the lift and walked across the large hangar.

The mention of their son seemed to lift Lara´s spirits, as she nodded before cutting the connection. Unbeknownst to any occupant of the lift, Zod´s thoughts also lay with Kal-El, the first natural birth of Kryptonian society in centuries. When he first heard of Kal-El and what he represented, Zod had been enraged. But now, after his rage had long subsided, and he could think more clearly, he now saw that if the future of the Kryptonian race was to be ensured such things would be necessary. _Kal-El means Starchild, how fitting_, Zod thought wryly, his first thoughts were to kill the child, but after seeing it for the first time, he wanted to ensure its safety. _Am I getting sentimental, or is that just part of my instincts? This desire to protect the young at all costs? An interesting thought, but for now irrelevant to the situation at hand._

"Zod. Zod, if I may interrupt your inner musings for a moment? We have a quite defenseless colony to rescue." Jor-El said in a mildly amused tone as he rapidly donned his armor and took the offered rifle Faora had requisitioned for him.

"Of course Jor-El. Forgive me, we can't all be geniuses after all." Zod said mockingly while accepting his own rifle after sealing his helmet. Returning their salutes, he nodded to the three soldiers and two medics that were already waiting for them onboard the small transport. As soon as every passenger was aboard the shuttle, it took off towards the colony.

"Sir, what are the rules of engagement?" Asked one of the soldiers, while sealing and darkening his own helmet.

Zod merely gave an exaggerated gesture towards Jor-El "I'm sure our eminent scientific friend here can properly answer that for you." At Jor-El's annoyed glare Zod smirked and turned back his waiting troops.

"The first priority is the rescue of survivors and their continued survival, the second is the elimination of any threat to them from these 'batarian slavers', as they're called by the native population. If possible, by less than lethal means."

"Well said, but I feel your tendency towards mercy is a bit naive in this case. If any of you are fired upon, you are free to defend yourselves by any means necessary. These slavers deserve far worse than death." Noticing Jor-El's slightly irritated look, Zod raised an eyebrow in question. "Unless that is simply too barbaric for you?"

Jor-El primed the weapon in his arms, following the example of the others around him. "No one forced them to show such cruelty to their fellow beings. We will do what we must."

He managed not to stumble forward as Zod slapped him on the shoulders. "Good, I always knew there was a bit of a warrior underneath that analytical mind of yours."

"Should I take that as a complement then?" Jor-El half asked, half snarked as a ruined settlement became visible to them, dark pillars of smoke billowing into the sky.

"Sir, we located a group of lifesigns near the distress signals point of origin, how should we proceed?" The shuttle pilot asked over their comm channel.

"Sir, I would recommend that we disable their transports. They will be loading their _cargo_ by this point, and if we don't take control of their means of transportation, they will undoubtedly try to flee. We can't let any of them escape." Jor-El was slightly taken aback by the clear anger in the usually icy calm and composed Sub Commander's voice as she thoroughly scanned the area.

"I recommend doing this by foot, otherwise we risk killing or injuring civilians." Jor-El immediately proposed.

"You're both right. Pilot, have you identified the enemy's transport craft yet?" Zod asked, his eyes fixated on the city beneath them.

"Yes sir. Three ships, they are on a landing field near the town center, as are most of the enemy's forces in the direct vicinity. The Sub Commander is correct, they are loading the civilians onboard and are preparing to pull out."

"Very well. Land as close as possible without drawing their attention. When we have disembarked, target their engines and any visible weapon systems only. Take out any targets of opportunity if you feel you can do so without civilian casualties. After that, disengage and look for any survivors who fled into the surrounding wilderness. Jor-El and the Sub Commander shall stay with you and pick them up. Adapt the atmosphere in the troop compartment to local conditions." Zod quickly glanced at the pair and spoke up before they could say a word. "That's an order. My decision is final."

"Yes, General." Faora quickly nodded to him, even if her clearly annoyed tone said otherwise.

"Just try not to start a war with your charming personality Zod." Jor-El snarked back at him as the compartment lightly jostled from their quick landing. "Move out!" Within ten seconds the scientist found himself alone with the irked officer as the shuttle lifted off.

"Receiving incoming fire, brace yourselves." The pilot quickly alerted them, as he managed to pinpoint weaknesses on all three transports, permanently grounding the vessels and disabling their defenses. Within moments, and the sound of several more cannon volleys fired, the pilot's satisfied voice came over their comms once again. "Primary objectives accomplished, I am beginning with the search for survivors and nests of enemy resistance."

"Excellent work Sub Lieutenant, I will be sure to tell the General myself." Seeing the enemy in complete disarray on her screens seemed to have taken the edge off of Faora's annoyance at becoming Jor-El's glorified babysitter for the duration of the mission.

Jor-El glanced at the same images, not above believing in just punishment. "Indeed, most impressive."

"Sub Commander, my sensors are picking up several life signs on the outskirts of the settlement. Displaying data now." The unlikely duo's eyes widened as they took in the scene before them. A man and a young girl were being chased by two similarly armored brutes as those they had briefly glimpsed during the pilot's strafing run.

Her blue eyes simmering with rage, Faora spoke into her comm. "Get us fifty meters ahead of them and land."

While they were watching these events, unfold one of the armored slavers lifted his rifle and shot the boy in the leg, just before he could disappear around the corner of a large storage structure. By the look of things as he frantically gestured towards her, he was telling the younger girl to run. Shortly after the two slavers caught up to him, one of them punched the boy in the face while the other shoved his gun into it. It seemed like they were screaming something at him while they alternated between punching and shocking him with some sort of electronic device. Jor-El flinched as the man screamed something, he had to be warning the girl, and received a shot to the chest for his efforts.

Before the craft had even landed, Faora had unsealed the hatch and jumped down into the grassy field. The shuttle landed only seconds after her, with Jor-El having already followed her example, determined to stay close to the officer. "Touchdown, good hunting Sub Commander, give them their proper reward." Announced the shuttle pilot as he quickly unstrapped himself from his seat.

"Don't worry, I **will**." Faora hissed, before aiming her rifle at the head of one torturer just as he lifted his head in response to the unexpected landing of their shuttle. For his alertness, he was rewarded with a plasma bolt slamming into his face, before his comrade could react Jor-El had already shot him in the back of his head, effectively melting his brain. After they had neutralized any obvious threats, they ran to the wounded boy who was still breathing, barely. Faora needed to only glance at him to know he wouldn't make it.

Jor-El raced over to the fallen man, and knelt next to him before glancing up at Faora and the pilot now rushing towards them. "Go find the girl she must be near, I will get him aid. Sub Lieutenant, help me get this man to the shuttle, his injuries are quite sev-"

A hand tightly grasped the front of Jor-El's armor as the man, far close to just a boy he noticed, stared up at him with frightened blue eyes. "Don't-don't let them hurt her. Krista, my sister, you have to- have to get her to safety. Promise me. Please."

Jor-El stared in surprise and shock at the young man's selflessness. Even in the face of such gruesome injuries, he still only cared for his younger sister. "Sub Lieutenant, get this man into the troop compartment and give him immediate medical attention, Sub Commander you will follow me, we shall find his sister and bring her to safety."

Without question, the two soldiers obeyed the scientist, and Faora followed Jor-El as he ran along the storage structure. They were just rounding the corner towards the entrance when shots rang out from inside. A loud angered male voice soon followed, along with decidedly feminine yelp of pain. "Dammit! You fucking little bitch! You killed him! You're gonna pay dearly for that sweet heart."

As soon as she heard that, Faora saw red. She increased her speed and rushed past Jor-El and through the half open doors of the structure. What she saw inside only increased her rage to even higher levels. The primitive thing began to take of its armored leggings, and in front of it lay on the ground the young child she saw through the cameras before. One of her fingers was bent in an unnatural angle and her left cheek was red and swollen. Another armored body and a smoking pistol laid nearby. It only took Faora the fraction of a second to take it all in as she grabbed the armored alien man by the shoulder and threw him off of the girl. Both she and the girl were surprised to see the man sail through the air, and hit a tractor with enough force to dent and bend the metal. Mixed with those sounds were the breaking of bones and screams of pain, that sent a pleasant shiver Faora´s spine. He was obviously still alive and breathing raggedly as he looked up at her, clearly seeing her delight at the fear in his eyes. His breathing grew more rapid as she stalked towards him.

"It would have been quick, but now, _**now**_ I'm going to make you _**suffer**_!" Faora hissed hatefully and in barely contained rage. His panicked ramblings didn't phase her in the slightest as she moved towards him like an unforgiving Angel of Death. She knelt by the badly wounded 'batarian' and glanced down at his state of undress before staring calmly into his panicked eyes. "Time to disarm you properly."

Jor-El rushed into the room only seconds after her and barely has time to yell at the enraged woman. "Faora stop! This is not jus-" An ear splitting scream filled the room as she deprived the batarian slaver of his ability to reproduce by viciously ripping it off. His screams suddenly went silent as a single blue plasma bolt from Jor-El's rifle struck him in the head. The scientist only gives Faora a disgusted look before running over to the now terrified young girl. _And who wouldn't be terrified after that display of barbarism?!_ "Please, don't be frightened child, we will not harm you."

"Why did you stop me?" Asked Faora cooly, switching to Kryptonese from one of the more common languages which the locals universe translators couldn't decipher, to prevent the young girl from understanding. "He deserved far worse!"

"I am not saying that he did not, a part of me wanted nothing more than to see him suffer." Jor-El calmly answered in the same language.

"Then why?" Faora asked, while trying to keep her calm.

"Because of her." He said and pointed to the young girl. "She has seen enough horror and violence to last several lifetimes! And you felt the need to add to her trauma? Now, either calm yourself or leave Sub Commander." As he said the last part, a dangerous fire came into his eyes.

Faora was shocked to feel her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her dagger and rapidly jerked her hand away as if the metal had become molten hot. "Of course Jor-El, I should not have acted so in front of the girl." Placing her hands in front of her in a placating gesture, Faora slowly walked towards them, causing the girl to scramble back from her in fear, and she quickly switched back to something the girl could understand. "I will not hurt you, there is no need to fear me." Faora said in a gentler tone then Jor-El or anyone else, ever heard her use before. "Krista? Your brother asked us to protect you, I give you my word we are not going to hurt you."

That got Krista's attention as she stood to her feet, her previous fear forgotten at the thought of seeing her brother again. "J-John sent you? Is he alright? They didn't hurt him did they?"

"Your brother wished for us to see to your safety, come, we will take you to him." Jor-El slowly reached towards Krista, offering her his hand. He was actually mildly relieved when she ignored his hand and ran out of the structure, no doubt in search of her brother. "Good, I see this horrible event hasn't harmed her quite as badly as I had feared. Let's go check on 'John' with her shall we?"

"Her formidable spirit is most impressive. For one of these 'humans' that is." Faora said as they quickly ran out of the structure and after the young girl towards the nearby shuttle.

"You would do well not to underestimate other species Sub Commander." Countered Jor-El calmly. "What matters is on the inside. Everyone can be a force for good." Seeing the pilot already moving to intercept her, the officer spoke into her comm. "Let her onboard, she simply wishes to see her brother."

"I assumed as much Sub Commander. I was only trying to spare her-"

Faora picked up her pace as she interrupted the junior officer. "The boy? What is his condition?" She had a bad feeling she knew the answer already.

The younger officer's tone immediately told her she was correct. "His injuries were too severe Sub Commander. I apologize for my inability to save him."

Jor-El looked to Faora for a moment before turning his attention to the young girl entering the shuttle as he dashed towards her. "Krista! Stop!" He skidded to a halt just past the main hatch only to hear the agony filled crying child within. She lay sobbing, arms wrapped around her brother as he some how managed to gently touch her face.

"Hey, don't cry Kris, you're safe, that's all that matters. I-it´s alright." He said, struggling to continue speaking while stroking her hair and looking into her eyes as his own grew dim. "D-don't be afraid."

"John please- please don't leave me! You are all I have left!" Jor-El silently watched the shaking girl with Faora at his side as John's hand finally grew still and fell away from his sister. Hearing the racking sobs that followed was like a red hot spike stabbing him in the chest, and he could tell Faora felt much the same as he was shocked to see a single tear running down her cheek. He reached out to comfort the mourning sister, but as soon as his hand touched Krista's shoulder she whirled around towards him and hugged him, as she continued to cry and sob into his chest. After what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes, Krista's sobs finally abated as she wiped a hand across her tear streaked face. "We-we should look for anyone else that made it. It's what he would want me to do."

Jor-El nodded his head once before turning his gaze away from the young girl's tear stained face. "Sub Lieutenant. Get us airborne, we still have a search to complete."

"Acknowledged, proceeding with the search, prepare for takeoff." Answered the Pilot somberly. The craft circled the colony settlement and scanned for any additional survivors, meanwhile in the back an uncomfortable silence has settled in as Krista silently stared at the now blanket covered body of her deceased brother. After a few minutes of silence the pilot had finished his scans. "I am sorry to say that my scanners are not detecting any additional survivors outside the town limits." Faora could hear the guilt and disappointment in his voice and shared it, many simply assumed that a soldier's work was killing others. They never bothered to ask for reasons as to why soldiers fight and kill.

The first duty of a soldier is always to fight for those who can't defend themselves, to protect the innocent, so everytime one of these innocent civilians die it feels like a defeat in itself. The bitter truth is that no matter what one does, it doesn't bring them back, this is maybe the hardest thing to accept. Melancholy is an easy trap to fall into if one is surrounded by death and despair.

Apparently the young girl could hear him too, for she finally seemed to fully realise how much she had lost and let her tears run freely. She lay down upon a first-aid mattress and silently started weeping about all she had lost today.

Every instinct in Jor-El screamed at him to comfort her but he didn't get the chance as Zod contacted him over his comm. channel. "Give me a sitrep!"

Faora was the one to answer his demand. "General, we killed three batarians who attempted to capture a pair of survivors. They wounded one of them before we could intervene, he died shortly after that despite our best attempts to save him. His sister managed to kill one of her pursuers but was disarmed by another. He was neutralized before he could further harm her. There are no other survivors outside the town limits."

After a moment of silence the General answered with repressed anger clear in his voice. "Understood, but we still can save the many they herded like cattle into the town, for that purpose we met up with a team of marines from this 'Alliance'. We need you to take out the targets we highlight for you. I´ll patch the leader of these men though, he seems a competent man, so show him some respect."

Jor-El wondered how this man could have earned General Zod´s favour, when a new voice cut through his thoughts. "Listen up! I am Lieutenant Ernesto Zabaleta and it is my duty to protect these people! And I will tell you the same thing that I told your friend here, either get in line or get out of the way, understood?"

Faora's eye narrowed at the man's blunt attitude. "You're threatening tone is not required, I am receiving you clearly Lieutenant. How may we assist you?"

"First, tell your pilot to take out these damn snipers stopping my people from ending the main square. After that, land as close as you can and report to me, we could use that shuttle of your's to evac wounded civilians and marines to the emergency base we've begun setting up east of the settlement."

"Affirmative, beginning strafing run in thirty seconds." The Pilot answered coolly and brought the shuttle into attack position. Killing the armored men positioned on the surrounding roof tops with ruthless efficiency, he had soon landed as ordered and began taking on his disoriented, bruised and bleeding passengers.

Within five minutes the square was secured after any remaining enemies had been either killed or captured. Unfortunately, the fight was not going as well in other population centers scattered around the planet. These raiders had come in force, and most of the other Alliance marines who had recently arrived on Mindoir were forced to watch as the batarian transports lifted off with their holds full of terrified captives.

The Kryptonians were not in a good mood either, as they now saw that they severely underestimated the scale of the attack, but all regrets in the world wouldn´t change anything, so they tried to help out wherever they could whenever they could. Another three settlements nearby were spared the fate of the other colonists because of their combined efforts with the human military.

During on of the calmer moments Jor-El was approached by Zod and taken aside, it was clear that the good General had some for his resident scientist. "Jor-El, I must question you about a rather...unusual phenomenon since landing on this world. During our fight against the slavers my men and I have noticed some enhanced attributes about ourselves, such as greatly increased strength and speed. Do you have any idea what the cause of these abilities are?"

I believe it has to do with the yellow star in this system, along with the lower gravity of this world. Unlike the red Krypton sun, our cells drink in the energy of this younger star. The decreased gravity from our norm would also easily explain such feats of strength. I saw this with my own eyes earlier around the Sub Commander."

"Then why did neither of you inform me immediately of our increased abilities?"

"We were a tad distracted at the time Zod. And what was I supposed to say? That we _may_ have abilities we never even thought possible before? It is only a theory, maybe all of this can be explained by their weaker gravity, I would need to perform various tests before I could accurately determine the cause." Jor-El cocked an eyebrow, already guessing his friend's next obvious question. "Surely you would not mind remaining here for a few weeks to allow me to do so?" Zod's predicted frown make it's presence known as Jor grinned at him, watching as their troops climbed aboard the transport. "I thought not."

"Jor, while these unexpected events fascinate me, we must leave as soon as possible. This incursion has exposed us to the locals enough as it is."

"Fear not. They merely believe we are an unknown group of humans, albeit with some what advanced technology, who chose to assist them on an errand of mercy. We still have to resolve the status of Krista Shepard, the girl we picked up, she has yet to leave the shuttle, and it is unknown if she has any living relatives left." Explained Jor-El confidently.

"And how does the life of a single alien girl matter to us?" Asked Zod, somewhat annoyed.

The look he got in return from Jor-El said it all. "It matters to me."

A young Alliance marine quickly caught the attention of both men, unaware of the argument he had just prevented. "Sir. Thank you again for those medical supplies, some of them almost put medi-gel to shame. I managed to find the information you requested, more than fair trade I figure given the circumstances."

"I don't recall authorizing anyone to share our medical supplies. And what information is he speaking of?" Zod said, glaring at Jor-El as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"A little good will on our part can go a long way my friend. Thank you for your assistance Corporal we can review the information together if you like? Of most importance is whether or not Ms. Shepard has any living family, immediate or distant, on this world." The General sighed in annoyance before walking over to lean against a nearby crate.

"Sorry sir, that's the first thing I checked. Damn bastards hit everyone pretty hard. From what I can tell, her family and relatives were all either killed... or taken." It wasn't hard to miss the guilt in his final words as his eyes flicked back to the small device in his hand. "Son of a bitch."

Jor-El frowned at the odd look on the Corporal's face as he brought up Krista's profile on a datapad and read aloud what he had been shocked to see. "Currently wanted for absence without leave from Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training program. What the hell? I thought they shut that damn thing down and classified everything."

"Is something wrong?" Jor-El asked, concerned at the young man's angry tone, which didn't seem to be directed at anyone but the report in front of him. It seemed like this Biotic training was the cause of his ire.

"Wrong? Yeah, I guess you could say that. Some higher ups apparently thought it would be useful to study human biotics, isolating them from their family's at a young age. From rumors I've already heard and some of the info in this profile, the company running the program got impatient with their lack the results. They hired some pretty ruthless alien mercenaries to train them, who did nothing less than torture their 'students'. To prevent humans from looking cruel, and rightly so, in the eyes of the Council, the whole thing was classified after one of the 'instructors' was killed in an incident."

"I take it from your obvious negative opinion of this training program, you knew one of these unfortunate participants? I would also hazard a guess that involvement was mandatory for these 'biotics' as you call them."

"The bastards took my sister, she was never quite the same after that. And now they want to get their hands on this girl, Krista Shepard? They were more worried about covering up a 'political incident' than the terrible shit they did to her and those other kids."

"Surely this could be prevented? Does she have _any_ family, distant relations that were not on this plan-" Jor-El paused as the younger man simple shook his head.

"Even if she did, I doubt that they will be given a choice. This reeks of someone in high levels of authority trying to erase their mistakes." The man muttered as he turn in their bleak surroundings.

"So she will be turned over to these authorities who clearly wish to cover up their many sins..." Jor-El glanced at the shuttle for a moment before locked his gaze back on the Corporal. "Unless she were to mysteriously disappear from this place?" He asked, a knowing tone in his voice as he crocked a eyebrow. "Hypothetically speaking of course."

"That _could_ work. Hypothetically of course." Answered the Corporal in a similar tone as grin slowly spread across his face. "Excuse me sir, I suddenly have to be elsewhere."

Jor lightly rested a man on the the retreating young man's shoulder. "Corporal if I may, your sister, what is her name?"

"Rahna." A steely glint in his eyes appeared at the marine pointed his finger at their vessel. "You promise me you'll watch out for that girl. I don't need the idea of those bastards hurting anyone else on my conscience."

Jor solemnly nodded to the young man . "You are a good brother, and a good man Corporal. She will be safe with us, I give you my word."

Zod had watched the entire conversation from a short distance away, an unwelcome thought brewing in his mind that was only confirmed by the satisfied look on Jor-El's face. "Us? Jor-El, what new madness is this?! I have reconciled the fact you were correct about our way of life leading us only to destruction, but _this_? How will this alien survive among us?" He shook his head in irritation while both men headed inside the shuttle.

"Mercy and compassion is integral for any society to survive for any length of time old friend, two things that our old way was sorely lacking. As for how Krista shall survive? I will find a way, but for now, she should be able to live on our ship with a breather helmet. It should also be possible to change the atmosphere in one room suitable to her requirements."

"It seems a foolish waste of resources on your part, but I cannot fault your conviction. I will not stand in your way, not that it would do me any good." Zod offered a brief smile despite how much of a headache his old friend's actions was going to be for all of them. "But you might wish to warn Lara first. Something tells me she will be slightly... aggravated by your decision to leave her out of this matter."

A wry grin pulled at Jor-El's mouth as he cocked his side to the side. "Surely I can count on you to defend me old friend."

"Not this time Jor. A good officer knows to only fight the winnable battles." Both men flinched as Lara joined them in holographic form, her face unreadable atop the floating robotic device. "Hello Lara, I've somehow managed to keep your foolish husband in one piece yet again. I believe he as something he wishes to speak to you about."

"General, I wish to have a word with my husband in private." Jor-El managed to avoid glaring at Zod, who gave him a knowing smirk, before he made a swift, tactical retreat.

Now was the time to choose his words carefully since Lara was someone he never wanted to anger. "You might recall a conversation we had long before I went to the council, when we found out we had accomplished what was considered impossible with Kal-El. What if a child-"

"I was there. Jor, what are you thinking taking this child from all she has known? What of her _family_?

Her _people_?"

"I see the General has been most informative." Her heart was always in the right place, no matter the situation, and Jor-El didn't wish to naysay her, but it had to be done. If not for the human girl's sake, for his own conscience at least. "Her family died today, Lara. Her brother expired on this very shuttle, right in front of her. She has no one to go too, and while it's true her own people want her back, it's _not _to take care of her. The authorities after her clearly do not have her best interests at heart, she seems to be nothing more to them than some curious specimen to be experimented on. I could not- I _would not _in good conscience be able to leave her to those that would abuse her gifts, which are unique even by our standards."

The glowing smile on the hologram's face set Jor-El's heart at ease as he realized he didn't need to say anything more. "Jor, you had me convinced at the start of your eloquent speech my love. Bring her home, this- well it would help if I knew my new daughter's name wouldn't it?"

"Krista. Krista of the house of Shepard." _Shepard….perhaps that name will become associated with selflessness and self sacrifice? _Remembering John's selflessness despite his own impending death, Lara didn't miss the admiration in her husband's voice, even as he snapped his mind back to the present. "You never fail to make me fall in love with you all over again my love."

"As do you Jor." In truth, Lara hadn't been against the idea of helping the girl in the least, she simply felt the need to be the voice of reason and was, a bit selfishly she admitted to herself, relieved that Jor had already thoroughly thought this through. I will make the needed preparations for her, and then inform Kal of his new sister." Lara mischievously grinned as she prepared to deactivate the connection. "Perhaps she will be a good influence on him. He's just as reckless and stubborn as his father." Jor-El couldn't quite get the last witty retort as the metallic hologram faded rapidly.

His thoughts focused on the present as he entered the now some what crowded troop compartment and was mildly shocked to find Faora sitting by the now sleeping young girl. She was thrashing in her sleep and was mumbling inaudibly, but those trembles slowed down and eventually stopped as, more surprisingly, Faora started to hum a gentle tune while gently brushing her unarmored fingers through the girl's hair. Zod took notice and quietly raised an eyebrow, but at his unspoken question, Faora merely pointed at herself. The General got the point, and merely nodded, having expected as much. Despite their genetic mastery and manipulation, they had all started as children at one point.

Jor-El sat next to the two as quietly as possible, more out of avoiding Faora's wrath than any fear of waking her now peacefully sleeping charge. "It is good to see her resting. I thank you for your kindness Sub Commander."

"I am a soldier by breeding, but even I understand what it means to lose one's innocence. She has lost far more than that today." Faora wasn't sure if she was referring to herself as well as the girl at her side, but she found that the question didn't bother her as much as it might have any other time.

Jor sighed as he took in the rather unique sight before him. A woman who knew only war comforting what she might have called an 'inferior species' not long ago. "Even so Sub Commander, it is a touching sight none the less." _Our years in the void have done more good than I could have anticipated._

A slight trembling alerted them to the fact the shuttle was already departing. Jor-El had no doubt that their return trip would be longer, knowing Zod wasn't about to take a direct route back to the colony ship. With what they had likely started by destroying the slavers and taking one of the humans' own, Jor-El couldn't fault Zod's caution. While this 'Alliance' and the various other species in the region most likely had no possible way of tracking a phantom drive equipped vessel, it was still best not to take chances.

A nudge to Jor's shoulder awakened him some time later as his eyes snapped open, realizing he must have dozed off while reading up on Krista's species. They truly were a fascinating people, capable of such wondrous dreams, and such horrible nightmares. In an odd way, he was almost reminded of his own people's tainted legacy. _We sought out the stars only to isolate ourselves from the wonders around us. If only we had embraced our diversity and instead, we arbitrarily caged ourselves in a closed society bent on 'genetic perfection' and control. Because of our error, we became a race of fools, unable to change, unable to adapt, and we nearly lost sight of what it meant to be truly alive._

Jor looked to see that it was Faora who has jostled him awake. "We will be docking shortly, perhaps now would be a good time to awaken her?"

"I suppose it would." Jor quietly watched as Faora whispered into the girl's ear and gently rubbed at her shoulder.

"Wha...where-where am I?" Shrugging off Faora's hand on her shoulder, Krista sat up and blinked in confusion at her strange surroundings.

_I am brilliant enough to predict our own planet's destruction, but I fail to warn my young friend here just how drastically I have changed her life. Lara truly did me a kindness by marrying such an imbecile. _Before he could say anything, Zod knelt down in front of the young human, much to Jor-El's pleasant shock. It seemed his day was destined to be full of many firsts.

"Greetings Krista, of the House of Shepard. I assure you that no harm will come to you as long as I hold breath." Despite his imposing demeanor, still dressed in the black battle armor that befitted his station, Zod could tell that Krista wasn't frightened by the military man simply from the way she didn't flinch away from him. Faora had had a similar reaction to him, long ago, and it pleased him to see it again. "You know old friend, you best be careful with this one. I suspect she'll surprise us all."

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare at someone? Is that creepy glare of yours supposed to scare me?" While no one doubted her recent ordeals were fresh in her mind, no one mistook the fire in Krista's light gray eyes for anything less than a strength that was rarely seen in any species.

"If you knew my reputation young Krista, I can assure you that my 'creepy glare' would do more than frighten you." A wry grin pulled at Zod's mouth as his eyes flicked to see Faora frowning at his words. "However, all that I've done, I've done in the name of my people. And _you _are now among them Krista. Perhaps your well intended kidnapper and rescuer will be kind enough to explain all of this to you soon enough."

"I seem to recall I have saved your life more than you have saved mine old friend." Zod's grin faltered at the reminder, but the general let the matter drop as he went to the cockpit. Turning his gaze to the young girl at his side however, Jor-El's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of understanding. "Please, don't be alarmed. He always has a way of inflaming delicate situations. Let us say that words are not his strong suit Krista."

"I got that impression already." Curiosity finally got the better of her as she let her gray eyes fall to Jor-El's face after watching Faora stand and prepare to leave them to talk in some level of privacy. "Would you mind- nevermind." Jor-El didn't miss the hesitant look in the girl's eyes as she turned away from the officer and focused on him.

"Excuse me Sub Commander. Perhaps it's best you stay? Our overly brave friend apparently doesn't want you to know that she trusts you more than I." The wording was enough to elicit an embarrassed flicker of a smile on the young Krista's face, while the tone, which held a measure of amusement, made her relax, if only slightly. Faora meanwhile hid her feelings behind the calm, neutral mask she always wore, but her eyes couldn't help but gleam with mild surprise.

"Of course. I imagine you have many questions, daughter of Shepard." _General Zod was right. Not just anyone could endure what this child has, and still remain calm enough to analyze her current situation to some degree at least._

Krista opened her mouth but paused as if something had just occurred to her. "My name is Shepard, all this 'daughter of' and 'house of' crap is _really _starting to get on my last nerve." She lowered her eyes for a moment as if realized just how harsh that sounded given who she was talking to. "I mean, if you don't mind. Thank you for saving me, I guess."

While it wasn't often someone willingly tempted fate in her presence by speaking harshly to her, Faora merely nodded her head at the young girl's spirit. Instead, she focused more on the way she questioned her own worthiness of being saved than anything else. Survivor's guilt was something they both understood all too well. "It'll get easier." Was all the soldier said, her mask showing the smallest crack for the briefest of moments.

Jor-El's reply was full of age old wisdom and a much quieter form of strength than Zod's perhaps, but it had the desired effect of easing some of Krista's recent trauma. "Indeed. I promise, you might always carry them in your heart, but the pain of losing your family and friends will get easier to bear."

What could only be described as pride subtly shown in Faora's blue eyes as Krista unflinchingly let her place a small device over her ear. "A breather, this will provide you with a safe atmosphere while we move through the ship. You _will _keep it on you at all times." Her tone alone made it clear that was an order and not a suggestion.

"Wait, what? You-you don't breathe the same air? I-I thought you were human." Jor-El was starting to see the worried young girl under her earlier bravado, and he quickly attempted to quash her justifiable fear.

"No, we do not breathe the same atmosphere as you are accustomed to Krista, and our race originates from a world much different from your own." Jor did his best to look as nonthreatening as possible as the girl suddenly jumped away from from them and pressed herself against a nearby bulkhead. "I apologize for not sharing this with you sooner. You truly have nothing to fear."

"Yeah right. Everything you've said is a lie, isn't it? Let me guess, _they _sent you didn't they? John always warned me not to trust anyone the minute he rescued me that _school_! I won't go back! You should've just let me die instead! Then I wouldn't be alone!" The brazen veneer Krista had been able to maintain until now suddenly fell away and the scared young girl that Jor-El and Faora had always known lay under the surface appeared. The shuttle jostled a moment later as they docked, only adding to her fear.

The pilot's voice came over their comms, only adding to Jor-El's worries as he gagged his chances of quickly grabbing the girl without harming her. "Hangar bay sealed and pressurized, you are clear to depart. Opening hatches now."

"Pilot wait-" Jor-El knew his words were too late the instant he spoke them as Krista bolted for the nearest exit. His next words were shouted to the troops who quickly moved to go after her as he got to his feet. "Do not try to stop her! You will mostly likely injure her severely!" He noticed that Faora had the common sense to calmly walk after the confused and wary girl as they both caught up to her outside the shuttle, waving the others away. "I don't wish to see you injure yourself. Please, do not run, and give me the chance to explain."

"Like Hell!" Krista promptly turned away from him and dashed away, only to find herself laying on her back after accidentally smacking into someone. "Ow." She rubbed her sore chest only to see a small boy offering her his hand.

"You should really watch where you're going. Running on a ship is bad. Figured that out when I was four." He gestured to a barely noticeable scar on his forehead that his mother had insisted he keep as a reminder not to be so reckless. "You okay?"

"I think so. What did I do, run into a wall?" She looked around, confused, as there was nothing around her but the boy and a now concerned looking Jor-el and Faora. She glared at the giggling laughter the burst out of him at her confusion. "What's so funny?"

Jor sighed in relief when he saw that she hadn't been hurt in her first _day _under his care, as he grimaced at the sound of familiar highly concerned voice, looking up to see Lara was running over to them. "Kal. We do _not_ laugh at a guest." _Especially a guest that is going to be staying for quite some time. No need to add that to her fragile emotional state at the moment though. _"He's amused because you ran into him Krista, when he _should have _simply stepped out of your way." Krista stared at the kind looking woman, who shook her head at her son as the young girl took the boy's offered hand and got back to her feet. "It is nice to finally meet you Krista."

Jor-El smirked at the embarrassed expression on her face as Krista stared at them for a moment. "Meet my wife Lara and this little troublemaker is Kal-El, my son." _Less than two minutes aboard and I nearly gave Lara a heart attack. I shall hear of this later no doubt. _

"Hello." Krista found it hard not to relax at the honest smile on the little boy's face, his blue eyes shining with excitement and curiosity as he waved to her.

Waving her hand slightly in return, Krista actually managed just a hint of a smile for the first time that horrible day. "Um...hi. I'm Krista."

**Closing Notes: **_Archer83: We thought about writing this for the longest time, so we decided one day to finally sit down and do it. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. So sent in those reviews! : )_

_Nomad-117: There I hope you enjoyed it, and before any of you ask, no Krista isn't going to have superpowers. _

_Archer83: She will be able to bring an entire galaxy together through sheer will and determination alone. I think that counts Nomad._

_Nomad-117: Perhaps you are right, okay she is a biotic and has awesome willpower and stuff,_

_but no Kryptonian, Green Lantern, Martian or something like that kind of superpowers!_

_Archer83: Everybody got that? Good. _


End file.
